The Snowball Effect
by x Cookie Jar x
Summary: DMHG  Hermione's life goes from bad to worse.


_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K Rowling, the lucky woman._

Hermione Granger was _not_ having a good day.

First, Ron had fallen out of the sky on the quidditch pitch...

...and right onto her.

"I'm so, so, sorry! Please forgive me, Hermione!" He had begged her.

"Of course, Ronald," She had replied, a bit disgruntled by her injuries.

Then, Ginny had proposed the dare that she had foolishly accepted. She remembered the conversation clearly.

"You should ask Ron out."

"What?" Hermione had nearly shouted at the redhead.

"You heard me," Ginny went on calmly," unless you're saying you don't have feelings for him any longer."

"I don't! We went over this already Ginny," Hermione murmured exasperatedly.

"Well, then. Prove it. Seduce someone other than Ron, and keep his attention for...let's say, two weeks?"

Hermione had stared at her friend with her mouth open like a gaping fish, blinking rapidly.

"You cannot be serious," she managed to sputter.

"Oh, I am. Hermione, it's not hard. In fact, I'll pick someone for you," Ginny said slyly, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"Who...?" Hermione questioned with a fair amount of trepidation.

"You have to agree to do the bet first."

Hermione was a suspicious person by nature, but she believed Ginny, as the two were extremely close.

"All right. I swear on my power as a witch to try and complete this bet, no matter the circumstances."

Ginny smirked.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione had stared, all color draining from her face, the horror and shock shown clearly on her features.

"Ginny," Hermione croaked when she finally found her voice, "You can't do this to me."

"Oh, I can, and I will. The sexual tension radiating off you two threatens to smother the rest of us. I'm doing this for the greater good," Ginny said dryly.

"Sexual tension? More like the repressed urge to bloody-"

"Straddle him and ride him like a bucking bronco?"

"GINNY!"

Ginny had just shrugged and smirked.

"Trust me, Hermione. The ferret is blatantly attracted to you. You'll win this bet...or I'm allowed to give you a makeover, however I choose." Ginny smiled as the other girl wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"All right," the brunette muttered sullenly.

Sighing, Hermione felt her eyes being drawn to Draco Malfoy across the Great Hall. He wasn't a bad looking specimen. If he were anyone else, she would have called him proof of God. His blond hair was longer than before, just brushing his jaw, and carried a luminescent quality to it. His eyes were a mercurial silver that accented his pale skin and aristocratic features. He was tall, about six foot, and of medium build. _Ah, Quidditch._ Oh God, what in the world had she gotten herself into?

With a scowl, she glared at the girl next to her, who was snuggling up to her boyfriend Harry. Ginny winked at her, and her scowl deepened. Huffing, she gathered her things and went to the common room, muttering the password at the Fat Lady before climbing through the portrait. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring into the fire, when Ginny barreled into the room panting.

"Hermione! Malfoy and Zabini are at the library studying! GO, girl, GO! This is a fantastic chance!"

"All right, all right, Ginny calm down-" Hermione tried to say but Ginny had already pushed her out of the common room and into the hallway.

Hands on her hips and looking disturbingly like the Weasly matriarch, Ginny glowered and pointed down the hall. With a sigh of resignation, Hermione started to walk towards the library.

Biting her lower lip in anticipation, Hermione walked into the library, pushing down her nervousness. She browsed for a moment, then chose an book on Ancient Runes. Taking a breath for courage, she walked over to their table and sat down, then pretended to be engrossed in her book.

" Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing sitting here?" Malfoy barked immediately.

Startled by the sheer aggressiveness in his tone, Hermione forgot her plan and instantly felt her blood pressure rise.

" I wasn't aware you were even here, asshole. So shut it," she growled back through gritted teeth.

"Well,now you are. So. Fuck. Off."

"She can stay if she wants Drake. Lay off, " Blaise unexpectedly cut in.

Hermione smiled. Draco stared at his friend in horror. But, Blaise was his best mate.

"Fine," Draco muttered," the beaver can stay."

"Oh, _hell_ no…"

Blaise watched in amusement as the two began to hiss at one another in earnest. He winced as Draco said something particularly nasty, a sadistic smile pulling at his features. Hermione retorted with something just as fierce. The mocha-skinned Slytherin chuckled quietly. It was so obvious the two were deeply into each other; this was just their fucked up way of flirting.

"You know what? Fuck you Malfoy. I hope that one day soon, you get what's coming to your pale, pointy, ferret ass!" And with that, Hermione Granger left the building.

"You've got it bad, mate." Blaise said with a smile. It was about ten minutes after Hermione had left.

Draco stared at Blaise and blinked rapidly, before laughing.

"Oh, hell. You ate some of Teddy's cookies didn't you? I told you, those things have crack in them-"

"No, I haven't Drake. It's so bloody obvious that the two of you want to shag."

"Blaise. Stop. Eating. Those. Cookies. I fucking loathe Granger, and she despises me. And that is all there is to it," Draco said with an air of finality.

"All right then mate. Whatever you say."

Then the two of them continued their studying in relative silence.

Meanwhile, Hermione was ranting at Ginny about how horrible he had been, and how this plan was destined to fail, and that maybe failure had been Ginny's purpose all along. Ginny just chortled and shook her head softly. She had a feeling this was going to be hella fun.

_A/N- So...my first Dramione. Sorry for all the Americanisms in here, and about the length. Next chapter will be much longer I swear. This may seem humorous, but it's more dramatic than anything. Just warning y'all. All mistakes are mine. Review please!  
><em>

_x cookie jar x  
><em>


End file.
